User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Meme
1. Name: Brendan. Not telling you anything more, perv. 2. Nickname: You can call me Trigger but I consider that a username, not a nickname. 3. Zodiac: Leo 4. Chinese Zodiac: But that is telling you the year I was born, you stalker! 5. Piercings: None at all. 6. Birthday: _____ __ 7. My Main Theme? This one: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4jwE_KjQ1bA 8. Why is this "Meme" different than the others?: Because I do not know the formula. 9. Favorite Venture Character: Robert and Trigger. 10. Favorite Metaworld Character: Garlic. 11. Favorite Morpher? Vincent. 12. Why am I answering questions on my favorite characters in my TV shows: Just cause. 13. Favorite Mixel: Wuzzo. 14. Favorite Gravity Falls character: Dipper. 15. Favorite SpongeBob character: Squidward. 16. Favorite Skylander: Snap Shot (just because my username is Trigger Happy does not mean he is my favorite) 17. Favorite Terraria Town NPC: Guide. 18. Favorite Terraria Enemy: Drippler. Because a ball of flesh and eyes is cute. 19. Favorite Minecraft Hosile Mob: Blaze. 20. Favorite Minecraft Passive Mob: Squid. 21. Favorite Scribblenauts Object: Nuclear Recoilless Rifle. 22. Favorite Scribblenauts Adjective: Apocalyptic. 23. Favorite Plant in PVZ? Threepeater. 24. Favorite Zombie in PVZ? Gargantuar. 25. Favorite GW plant class? Chomper. 26. Favorite GW zombie class? Engineer (G&G), Allstar (Otherwise) 27. Favorite Spore creature? Bean. 28. Why do I like video games so much? Because! LEGO 29. Favorite brick: The Big Ugly Rock Piece. 30. Favorite accessory: The sausage. 31. Favorite minifigure: Zombie Skateboarder. 32. Favorite system theme: Indiana Jones. 33. Favorite Technic theme: Hero Factory. 34. Favorite Duplo theme: Thomas the Tank Engine. 35. Favorite Minifigures series: Series One. 36. Favorite Minifigure weapon: Machine Gun. 37. Favorite Technic weapon: Thornax Launcher. 38. Favorite set: Jabba's Palace. 39. Favorite video game: LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventures Continue. 40. Favorite movie: LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. Favorites in general 41. Breakfast: Pancakes 42. Lunch: McDonald's Burgers 43. Dinner: Manakish 44. Dessert: Cheesecake 45. Sword: Ninja Sword. 46. Gun: AK-47. 47. Beverage: Sasparilla or Birch Beer 48. TV Show: Gravity Falls 49. Video Games: Skylanders/Terraria 50. Animated Movie: 9 Dislikes in general 51. Breakfast: Vegetarian Haggis (It's a weird food they sell where I live) 52. Lunch: Anything I am tired of 53. Dinner: Anything I am tired of 54. Dessert: Anything I am tired of 55. Sword: Copper Shortsword 56. Gun: Any gun that does not shoot bullets, lasers, ion, etc. 57. Beverage: Espresso or Green Juice 58. TV Show: Eh, this should be obvious 59. Video Game: Splatoon 60. Animated Movie: Inside Out This or That 61. Dipper or Mabel: Dipper 62. Spongebob or Squidward: Squidward 63. Callie or Marie: The one with the white and green hair 64. Harpoon or Starfury: Harpoon 65. Darude or Sandstorm: Sandstorm 66. Poop or Pee: Pee. 67. Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network: Nickelodeon. Unless you count Ninjago and Chima 68. Minecraft or Terraria: TERRARIA!!!!!!!! 69. Shulk or Wii Fit Trainer: SHULK!!!!! 70. Nyan Cat or Keyboard Cat: Too hard to decide. Category:Blog posts